In a known electrical switch in the form of a low-voltage circuit breaker, an air guidance device is provided in order to cool pole path chambers. This air guidance device has panels which are provided with depressions on each of their two surfaces. Each of the depressions in this case forms an air guidance element, which is arranged at a distance from the switch part to be cooled, forming an air duct which runs vertically when the switch is in the installed position. The air duct includes an inlet area, which points downwards, for cooling air to flow into, and includes an outlet area, which points upwards, for cooling air to flow out of (DE 38 39 269 A1).